inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain On Your Charade
Rain On Your Charade is the ninth episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 27th episode overall. It was released on August 2nd, 2015. Plot Suitcase can be seen sitting on a plank that extends out over a pond. She seems to feel bad, possibly from stealing the battery in the last episode. Baseball walks over and attempts to comfort her regarding the previous episode, but Suitcase explains that she's never had that kind of pressure on her before, and that she felt someone could jump out at any moment and scream in her face about what she was doing and how it had no real value. Baseball explains that Nickel may come off as strong sometimes, but he really does care about them and expects a lot from them. This cheers up Suitcase, and Baseball walks off, although Suitcase clearly remains upset. We are then brought to a scene of Balloon sitting on a clifftop, with Suitcase walking over and sitting down next to him. Suitcase comments about the place being beautiful, to which Balloon responds that here, everything's below them, and they don't need the approval of others. He quickly adds that the sunset's nice, and Suitcase agrees with him, although she does say afterwards that his mentioning of approval sounds "a bit off." After the intro, We see Soap and Microphone walking to a cliff, with Soap talking about her cleaning habits. Then, she says that she wants to throw her cleaning away, and Microphone talking about how everyone dislikes her. Soap doesnt want to throw away her supplies, saying that she has "scrubbed all her life". Microphone angrily slaps Soap, and throws the supplies away, which Soap is seemingly upset about, then quickly becomes glad. At elimination, MePhone says that elimination time is everyone's favorite part of the day. Knife sarcastically says its "boring and repetitive". MePhone says it might be his last one, with Knife sarcastically replying yeah. Nickel asks if he gone over his sarcasm notes lately, which Knife sarcastically saying no, and Nickel says he failed him. The prize ends up being concert tickets to "Spoiled Lemon", and Microphone saying they are rare to get, while Nickel says he can scalp the ticket online. MePhone says that he will be scalping nothing if he's eliminated. MePad says that Toilet wants to show the votes, and Toilet showing crudely drawn pictures of the up for elimination contestants. MePhone blows them away, saddening Toilet. MePad shows the votes, and Soap is eliminated. Soap becomes suprised, with MePhone saying that they give everyone ''exactly what they deserve. Soap says that forcing someone to do something keeps you in the game, talking to Nickel. Nickel says that the voters are carnivorous wolves and will eat you when you do one thing wrong. Soap asks why Nickel is still in the game. Soap says for Suitcase to remember what her true friends are and for Microphone to listen to her heart, and goes in the portal. Voting Results After Elimination, Knife points out that MePhone did not do that cliché when an eliminated contestant is in the middle of talking, and someone shoves them into the Rejection Portal. MePhone adds that he got tired of it. MePhone also tells the contestants that he was thrown way off-schedule after being sued, tried in court, put behind bars, sneezed on by Tissues, and nearly glitched into submission. Therefore, MePhone tells everyone that he is going to slow down the pace. Fan then says that "This is Filler", in which MePhone denies it. MePhone also has been "informed" about Marshmallow "losing her bottle cap collection". Lightbulb and Paintbrush are then hired to go find the collection, but Marshmallow informs everyone that she dosen't even have a bottle cap collection. Marshmallow then rudely gets cut off by MePhone. MePhone also says that the contestants need to go occupy themselves as he thinks of a challenge. Microphone then wanders off into a forest, where she writes this into her diary; "Dear Mic's Diary, For some reason Soap was kicked out today...when it really wasn't her time to go... Nothing much else to say...I would complain some more, but hey, why would you care?" After writing the diary post, Mic then throws her diary into a bush. Someone then picks up the diary and reads these notes: "Dear Mic's Diary... Today I accidentally lost the triathalon...hope no one holds it against me." "Dear Mic's Diary... I don't always do well in challenges...but they have to understand I sometimes pull through..." "Dear Mic's Diary... I may be loud, but I still go under the radar..." Then that "someone" reads through the diary and calls Microphone a "annoying, harmful, random, useless, insignificant LOSER". Microphone then asks what they want. That "someone" who is revealed to be Taco, jumps out from the bushes and tells Mic that she wants to help. Microphone then freaks out, as her scream can be heard by just everyone. Taco then turns Mic off, telling her that she has no intention of going deaf today. Taco then turns Mic back on. Taco converses with Microphone, telling her that Microphone needs Taco to stay in the game. Taco tells her that Microphone needs to behave the "right way" in order to gain viewer support and to get less votes. Taco then demands a 50/50 split of the million, which Microphone boldly declines. Taco then tells Microphone that without her, Mic will be left with squat, and not even a million of squat. Taco then tells Microphone "It's her game" and walks slowly into the bushes. NO VOTING IS NECCESARY FOR THIS EPISODE Production Notes Continuity *The scene with Balloon and OJ appears to take place during the same timeline as Breaking The Ice. *Taco makes an appearance in the episode, her first since Breaking The Ice, and first appearance in person since Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2). *MePhone4 makes reference to Everything's A-OJ as he talks about the court session and jail. **Fan would later reference the same scenes. *Soap also references Keep On Cleaning, the song she sang in the same episode. *MePhone4 makes reference to Theft and Battery, as well as Tissues, when talking about being sneezed on and becoming inoperable. **Fan would later reference the same scene, calling it being "sentenced to death". *Taco references the finale of Season 1, saying Microphone will not even win "a million squats." Cultural References *On the coat-hanger in Hotel OJ, a blue and white hat with a pinetree on it can be seen, the same hat Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls wears. Trivia *This is the first of a two part episode story. According to a DeviantART comment from Adam himself, he stated that they are 2 stories individually, but they also connect. *Ireland Weber (known as WebzForevz) becomes just the sixth animator for Inanimate Insanity. *This episode introduces Aceland Alexander Kent as a new voice actor, becoming Taco's third voice actor. *Suitcase makes a reference to the IGN rating meme, saying, "8/10 would watch again". *An error can be seen on MePad when the votes are shown. Soap's votes go outside of MePad, due to the fact that the wrong font was used. *Also, Nickel, Balloon, and Soap's votes numbers have a different font than the other 4. *Toilet's horrible drawn character cards show the characters "Иife", "Nikel", "Bayebell", "Soup", "Mik", and "Kitty". Gallery Balloon's Note.png|Balloon's Note Balloon_innocent_smile.png|thumb|Balloon listens to OJ feeling very uneasy and nervous, but also hopeful to be forgiven... Balloon_cry.png|..But this didn't happen and nowadays Balloon cries because nobody really cares for him. 11224557 993229144045193 2282186644060019360 o.png|But Suitcase does. Balloon_hoping_to_not_be_elim.png|Balloon in the bottom 3. Nickel is not amused.png|Nickel's weird face 11807163 991981597503281 126185123882765715 o.png Poor Soap.PNG|Soap's 2nd Weird Face SoapPlz.PNG|Soap eliminating herself Snapshot - 424.png|MePhone4 recalls being sued for locking innocent people in the closet of Hotel OJ….. Snapshot - 425.png|….being sent to court…. Snapshot - 426.png|…spending some time in jail…. Snapshot - 427.png|…and finally, being sneezed on and malfunctioning. AAAAAAAAAAA.png|Microphone freaking out Challenge Ideas.png|MePhone4 Thinking of random challenge ideas Taco is back.png II Season 2 Ep 9.jpg|Inanimate Insanity 2 Episode 9's picture I made little cards.png|Toilet's drawings Screen Shot 2015-08-02 at 1.32.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-02 at 1.png|All i want... Is to HELP! Marshmellow lost her bottlecap collection.png|Marshmallow... lost her bottlecap collection! :O NOT FILLER.png|WE MUST FIND THE BOTTLECAPS! Me Derp.PNG Screenshot 3-0.png Screenshot 4.png Nick.png Screenshot 1.png Screenshot 2.png Sop10000000.PNG Soapsreactionepi9.PNG Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes